Trickster or Treat
by nerdywhitegirlz
Summary: A long hehe one shot with the boys and a special guest! Halloween themed for your pleasure hehehe .


Trickster or Treat

Sam dropped the last piece of candy that remained into the jack-o-lantern bucket of a miniature Hannah Montana clone. He bid her a "Happy Halloween" and shut the door.

"That should be the last one," Sam said as he threw the candy bag over his shoulder, which hit Dean in the face.

As Sam turned around he saw that Dean still had his pissy face on.

"Don't talk to me," Dean spit at him as he threw the empty bag back in Sam's face.

Sam caught it and giggled, "What's the matter with you?"

Dean glared and pointed to the bag in Sam's hand. Sam looked down at it and raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. "What, candy?"

"Dude, YES candy!"

"What about it?"

"….That was MY candy! You just gave away my whole stash."

Sam grunted and rolled his eyes. "Where's your holiday spirit?"

"You just gave the last bit away to Hannah frickin' Dakota!"

"Um, it's Montana."

"You would know, bitch."

Sam threw his hands up in defeat. "Whatever, jerk."

Dean stood up and went to their mini-fridge, and grabbed a beer.

"Point is," he said, plopping back down in his chair, "that was my candy. It was my reward for killing that vampire all of four hours ago. I was gonna pig out on that candy." He paused to take a drink of the beer. "You know what? You always find a way to douche up my Halloween."

Before Sam could protest, the boys heard a series of urgent knocks on their door.

"Gah! No one's home! There's no candy for you here!" Dean screamed.

"It's me," they heard a scruffy male voice say.

"Me? Who's me?" Sam asked.

"Duh, you're Sam," Dean said with just a shake of smart-ass (which is a little more than a dash, but a little less than a spoonful. Okay back to the story~)

Sam just sighed at him as he went to open the door. Once he did, they both saw…nothing. They looked at each other and shrugged. As he shut the door, the boys heard a flutter of wings (not featuring Paul McCartney).

They turned around and saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room, all too close to them. Dean gave him a look that reeked of "you're all up in my space…again." Castiel understood, and with a nod, he took a few steps back.

"Cas, don't you ever knock?" Dean questioned.

"I did," Castiel replied.

"You mean that was you at the door?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I had to come and talk to you. I'm afraid we are too late," he said in a grim tone. Sam's face got serious.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Castiel went over to the window and opened the curtain. "It seems that Lucifer is using the children. He's turned them all into demons and vampires and…" Cas stopped talking as they all watched another Hannah Montana clone go down the sidewalk. "I'm not sure what that horrid creature is, but it has to be just as dangerous as the others."

He turned back to the boys and noticed they were both trying very hard not to laugh. "What is going on here? What do you know?"

For the next twenty minutes the boys gave Castiel the rundown on Halloween. Once there were done, the boys saw that Cas looked more confused than usual.

"So adults encourage children to receive candy from strangers on this day, but shun it on others? All while they are in disguise of horrible things?"

"In short, yes. It's a tradition here," Dean smiled.

"I do not understand this custom. A long time ago, Halloween meant something completely different. It seems like you humans always find a way to mess old traditions up."

Dean let out a hearty "ha!" as Sam and Castiel looked over at him. "Speaking of traditionally messing up, I was just about to remind Sam of that time he royally screwed up the last good Halloween party I went to."

"I don't remember any---"

"Of course you don't!" Dean interrupted. "Because that was the time when Dad made you do endless amounts of research. I think your brain fried after that…you're a real sucker for punishment, though, aren't you?" he snickered.

Sam pondered for a moment while Cas was more confused than ever. "Ohh, was that the time you snuck out and went to that costume party?" Sam asked, starting to remember.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. "Yep, I remember it like it was ohh, 1997-ish."

FLASHBACK: Halloween, 1997-ish.

"Keep the lights on so that no kids come to the door." Dean commanded as he checked himself out in the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam said while returning his attention to the television.

"Also, if Dad comes home early, tell him I, uh, went to grab some grub," he added while he headed to the door.

"Where're you going anyway?" Sam inquired.

Dean turned around and gave a sly smirk. "I've got a date with Destiny. Literally, that's her name. She invited me to a Halloween party."

"Aww, can I come?"

"No kids allowed."

At that, Sam showed off his prepubescent bitch face.

"Aww, Sammy don't give me that look. I'll be back in time to tuck you in, little fella." Dean mocked as he laughed and shut the door behind him.

Destiny had decided to wear a revealing Marilyn Monroe costume –Dean approved.

"You know," Dean cooed into her ear, "my James Dean costume and your Marilyn there would look even better in a pile in the floor."

Before she had a chance to get hot and bothered, a sharp shriek was heard throughout the house. Dean leapt to his feet instinctively, and ran to the source of the scream. A girl dressed as a sexy nurse was standing on top of the coffee table pointing at the floor.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" she squealed.

"What's the problem, toots?" Dean asked.

"That kid over there put a REAL RAT on my shoulder!" she huffed (and she puffed) as she gave an evil glare to the culprit.

Dean turned around, ready to clock the jerk responsible, only to find…

"Sammy?" Dean said, surprised.

Sam waved nervously and squeaked "hi."

"You did this?"

"Well, yeah, but that rat was fake, I swear!" Sam defended.

The rat whizzed by Dean's feet and into a hole in the wall. Dean pointed at it. "That look fake to you? And what the hell are you even doing here?" He grabbed Sammy by the arm and dragged him to the porch while everybody stared. Once outside, Dean turned Sammy to face him.

"Look, I like to watch nurse's table dance as much as the next guy, but putting a rat on her shoulder?" Dean rambled. "Where did you even get the rat?"

"It was in the house, over by the chex mix. There's like fifty of them over there," Sam explained, pointing through the window. Dean looked, and then looked back at Sam.

"There are no rats on that table, Sammy."

Just then, they heard a girl scream. "EEEE! There are rats all over the floor!"

"Okay," Dean began, "so that's why they aren't on the table anymore."

The boys ran back inside to see everyone running around, screaming, and jumping around on furniture – total chaos.

"There has to be like fifty of them!" a random guy dressed as Elvis yelled as he ran past them.

"What have you done Sam?" Dean stammered as they heard more screams. Before Sam could defend himself, the chaotic scene in front of them escalated. They saw a girl's fake spider bracelet come to life, right before their eyes.

"What the crap is going on here?" Dean yelled. "Sammy…!"

"DEAN! I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't Dad tell you to stay away from Hoodoo when we were in Louisiana?"

"I did…but DEAN"

"But SAM"

"But DEAN!!"

"But…there's a skeleton behind you!" Dean pointed. He pushed Sam out of the way and punched what used to be a fake plastic skeleton square in the mandible causing it to fall into a heap on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sam continued to stumble backwards from where Dean had pushed him. He crashed into the hors d'oeuvres. All the Halloween party foods – peeled grapes (eyeballs), spaghetti (worms), and cauliflower (brains) and such fell right on top of him. Dean ran over, and mumbled "Dude. Don't move."

Sammy's eyes widened. "Why!?"

"There are worms...and..."

Destiny chose that moment to reunite with Dean.

"Dean, what's going on? There are…worms on that kid!"

Sam looked down and freaked out – "Dean! Get them off me!"

"With what? There's no way I'm touchin those, Sammy."

Sam mustered the courage and stood, shaking the worms, etc. away. A stray worm smacked into Destiny's face, causing her to go into hysterics. As she ran in circles, she slid and fell on an ex-grape. She slowly picked it up and looked it over. "What is this…a grape?"

"That's not a grape," Sam said quietly.

Dean leaned down to examine what she'd slipped on. "Nope, that's an eyeball." He said, matter-of-factly.

Destiny didn't take this well – she screamed, shaking the eye off in Dean's face. She made a mad dash for the door.

"There goes my lay," Dean muttered under his breath.

As Destiny reached the door, it busted open, sending her back a few feet unconscious.

John appeared in the door way, smoke rolling in behind him like majesty.

"Somebody should turn of the fog machine," he noted, coughing.

"Dad?!" the boys said in unison. Everyone stopped running around momentarily and stared.

"Is that Javier Bardem?" asked the Elvis-guy. John's trigger finger twitched and he glared intensely, clearing his throat. Elvis-guy simply gave a nervous laugh and backed away.

John turned to his sons. "What are you two doing here?"

"We asked you first," said Sam, defiantly.

"Dad! Dad! Sam's been practicing Hoodoo!" Dean tattled.

"Nuh uh!" Sam whined.

"Yeah-huh!" Dean shot back.

"Boys!" John said sternly. "We'll talk about this, and the punishment later. Right now we've got a Trickster on our hands."

The boys gave him a curious look, but before they could ask, everything froze as if suspended in time.

"This stopped being fun as soon as Daddy Buzzkill got here," the guy dressed as Elvis said, stepping out of the frozen chaos.

"What do you mean?" Dean inquired.

Elvis snapped his fingers and the party disappeared, house and all. The Winchesters looked around to find they were in an empty parking lot. The turned to find a regular-Joe looking guy behind them.

"What happened to Elvis?" Dean asked.

"He…left the building," the guy said, smirking menacingly.

"Give it up, Loki," John growled.

"You know this guy, Dad?" Dean asked.

"Boys, this is the Trickster," John explained.

"This is what you've been trailing then?" Dean questioned. John nodded.

"Au contraire, mon frère…it is I who has been hunting you," the Trickster retorted.

"I'm confused, Dad," Sammy chimed in.

The Trickster stepped closer. "I'm appalled, John. You haven't told your boys about me?"

"Dad?" the boys stared, confused at their father.

"Boys, this is Loki, the Trickster. I tried hunting him a year or so ago, but as you can see…"

"I got away," the Trickster finished for him, grinning.

"What did he mean he's hunting you, Dad?" Sam asked quietly.

John breathed in, starting to answer, but Loki interrupted. "I decided to pay your dad back for all the hell he put me through by using you boys." He mused, as he grinned at them.

"You should have left my boys out of this," John said through gritted teeth. Then he swiftly pulled out his wooden stake (ba-da-bing!!) from his back pocket.

Loki instantly put his hands up and slowly backed away. "Whoa, Johnny-boy, you'll poke an eye out with that thing."

"Actually, I'm going for the heart," John said matter-of-factly.

"Ooh, I'm impressed. We did our homework didn't we?"

"Yeah, I did," grinned John.

Dean leaned over to John. "You gonna slay him Buffy style, Dad?"

John nodded. "Something like that."

"I hate to cut this short, but I've got a date with Destiny too," he winked at Dean.

"Bastard," Dean muttered under his breath. Loki looked over at John and frowned.

"John, it's been fun but I'm afraid this'll be the last time we'll see each other." He then turned his attention to the younger Winchesters. "I'll be seeing you two later," he winked and said "I bid you adieu—peace!" and with a snap of his fingers, the Trickster was gone and they were back in their motel room.

"Shit," John exhaled. Deciding to forget what the Trickster had said – that asshole was always lying – John got to work on punishing the boys.

BACK TO THE …PRESENT.

"…and he didn't let me eat any candy…or PIE until frickin' Easter! Can you believe that? Six months without pie. I nearly starved." Dean finished. "Like I will tonight, without my candy…"

"I fail to see how any of that was Sam's fault, Dean." Castiel replied.

"That's because it wasn't my fault. It was that damn Trickster…" Sam trailed off. He and Dean stared at each other. Realization smacked him both in the face.

"Dude that was the first time we ever met the Trickster!" Dean exclaimed.

"That was beautiful." They both heard a voice say. They turned expecting to see Castiel and instead there stood Loki in a trench coat.

The boys gasped as Loki started to applaud, first wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"We've had such good times. I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by. I, uh, chose to dress up as an angel for Halloween. You like?"

Dean quickly picked up a nearby chair and broke off one of its wooden legs. "I think I prefer Hannah Dakota."

"It's Montana!" Loki and Sam yelled together.

"Whatever!" Dean screamed. "Dude, why do you even know that?" he asked Sam.

Sam shrugs. "She's all over the internet."

"Um, yeah, so anyway. I just wanted to come by and mess with you guys. It was too easy this time, though." Loki grinned.

"Hey, shut it, ass-clown!" Dean said, threateningly. He started to run, stake in hand, at Loki, but was too slow. Loki had disappeared, and Dean fell face first into the window.

Sam went over and helped him up with a smirk on his face.

"Sam, don't say a word."

"Okay." Sam snickered.

"I'm too tired to think about what just happened. I think I'll go lay down…have some of my super-secret stash." Dean grinned slyly, and patted his brother on the shoulder. He made his way over to the bed and picked up his pillowcase. After shaking it violently for a few minutes, he looked into the pillowcase. "What the..?" He franticly reached, and searched for the candy he had safely hidden from his brother, but found none. "It's…gone," he pouted.

Then, he and Sam heard an all too familiar voice laugh, then bellow from nowhere – "Happy Halloween, boys!"

Dean fell to his knees and shook his fists in the air. "Loki!! NOOOOO!!!~"

The end.


End file.
